The purpose of the proposed interdisciplinary research is to obtain baseline data on aging in women with reference to hormonal profiles, life-health histories, psychosocial adaptation and physical health. Aging is defined in two ways, according to 1) chronological age, and 2) biological age in terms of menstrual and hormone status. The sample includes 180 healthy women between the ages of 36-76. For the study of chronological aging, 120 women will be selected to fill cells of 30 each, spanning four decades of life. An additional 60 healthy women between the ages of 36 and 55 will be selected on the basis of biological age to form a comparison group or a simultaneous study of 120 menstruating and non-menstruating women of the same chronological age (36-55 years). The research is directed specifically to processes and characteristics of aging that are distinctively female. It is designed to study the relationship between endogenous hormones, physical health and psychosocial variables on biological and chronological aging, representing a holistic view of women in the process of aging.